1. Field of the Invention
A device and method for projecting a no turn warning from the front of an advancing motor vehicle toward an oncoming person. One embodiment of the present invention is particularly useful on emergency motor vehicles, such as, ambulances, fire trucks, law enforcement vehicles, police cruisers, as well as other types of emergency motor vehicles. Another embodiment is incorporated into more traditional motor vehicles, such as, automobiles or trucks. At least one light is located at the frontal exterior preselected position of the motor vehicle. When activated in accordance with the present method, the apparatus projects a flashing no turn warning signal toward oncoming pedestrians or vehicles. The no turn warning indicates the motor vehicle is proceeding in a straight pathway through an intersection rather than turning either to the left or to the right. In select embodiments, more than one light is mounted to the frontal exterior of the motor vehicle. Bulbs, laser or fiber optics can be utilized to project the flashing no turn warning. White as well as other visible lights can be incorporated into the practice of the present invention.
1. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,288-McCready enables forward and aft directional indicating devices for a motor vehicle. Unless manually overridden, the McCready devices automatically reveal the direction in which the motor vehicle is traveling. McCready""s forward device is generally mounted upon the radiator cap and uses a combination of red and green signal lights. The rearward device incorporates the red and green lights of the forward device as well as an amber caution light and a red taillight. The ""288 invention projects the red and green light in arrow-like shape to show the direction of the motor vehicle.
While running straight ahead, only McCready""s green arrows are illuminated, but the driver can use the manual switch to indicate the direction of the proposed turned. McCready uses red arrows to indicate the direction of an upcoming turn, but when the manual switch is first engaged, the straight ahead green arrows remain illuminated and the reward warning signal remains dark. When the turn actually begins, the red direction arrows are extinguished for an instant, then the warning signal comes on followed by the arrow again. This sequence, together with the extinguishing of the green straight ahead signals that a turn is to be made. The rocking of the automatic switch during the turn automatically swings the manual switch back to its inoperative position.
Under an automatic application of the ""288 invention, engaging the foot brake, without turning, lights the rearward warning signal and causes the green arrows to darken in color. When the operator turns the steering wheel, the rearward amber warning signal and the appropriate red arrow are illuminated while the green arrow is extinguished. The straightening of the wheel extinguishes the red direction arrows and warning signal and re-lights the green arrows indicating forward movement of the motor vehicle.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,158-Combs discloses a visual indicator positioned at the rear of the motor vehicle. Oil-pressure dependent circuitry supports the indicator""s operation. The Combs visual indicator signals any change in operational conditions of the motor, accelerator, brakes, reverse gear and oil pump to the driver following the Combs vehicle. The ""158 invention also enables multicolored visual indicator panels, yellow for caution, green for go, red for stopping. Combs also teaches the use of flashing yellow panel, when the Combs vehicle is stationary and the gear shift is in any position other than reverse.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,638-Lane teaches a readily viewable rearwardly situated signal system that automatically indicates the change of speed in the vehicle. Near the apex of the ""638 station wagon""s roof, the Lane apparatus incorporates a series of red and green lights of varying dimensions. These different sized lamps reveal the status of the vehicle""s movement. Using connections with the intake manifold and brake master cylinder, the ""638 system electromechanically correlates whether the vehicle is idling, braking, cruising, accelerating, etcetera.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,620-Yeh discloses an apparatus for indicating the driving status of the forward vehicle to the trailing vehicle. Specifically, the Yeh device indicates if the driver of the forward vehicle is stepping on or releasing the accelerator pedal, or stepping on the brake pedal. As described, the Yeh apparatus is disposed inside the passenger compartment and facing reward, and it incorporates three different colored lights, e.g., green to indicate the driver has engaged the accelerator, red to show the driver has engaged the brake pedal, and yellow to indicate the driver has neither engaged the accelerator or the brake pedal. The ""620 invention enables a system including two relays and two contacts. Responsive to whether the brake, accelerator or neither of those pedals has been depressed, the combination of the relays and contacts coordinate which color light is emitted toward the rearward vehicle.
e) U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,808-Nejdl enables an external cruise control warning light. The Nejdl warning light is mounted on the back deck of the passenger compartment so that it can be clearly seen by persons behind the vehicle. The ""808 device projects rearwardly such words as xe2x80x9con cruise,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccruise on,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cspeed setxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cset speed.xe2x80x9d Nejdl also teaches that a light emitting diode embodiment can be substituted for his light bulb embodiment.
f) U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,707-Bartilucci relates to a signaling light visible through the rear window of the vehicle that signals the lead driver""s intent in a rearward direction to the following driver. The ""707 invention includes arrays of green, red and yellow light emitting diodes. Switches coupled to the accelerator, brake pedal, transmission and turn signal lever are linked to Bartilucci""s logic circuit to control the rearwardly projecting various colored light emitting diodes.
g) U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,001 B1-Haddad, et. al., enables the U-turn signal secured to the interior of the motor vehicle that emits its signal rearwardly. The driver of the motor vehicle utilizes radio frequency transmission to active the ""001 device. Upon activation, the Haddad apparatus will flash the inverted U signal rearwardly for a predetermined time to indicate to following drivers that the lead driver intends to make a U-turn.
Due to ever-increasing traffic volume, in recent years, there has been greater congestion at intersections. Of course, more congestion also results in greater uncertainty for those persons approaching the intersection. And greater confusion of the driving public coupled with the proliferation of right-turn-on-red laws, in many places, has created a need for a no turn warning for motor vehicles. The present apparatus and method provide a way for meeting this need and indicating the motor vehicle is proceeding straight through the intersection rather than turning to the right or to the left.
In operation, the apparatus is mounted to the frontal exterior of either an emergency motor vehicle or a traditional motor vehicle, such as, an automobile or truck. The invention includes at least one light, a mounting, a circuit, power supply, a controller and a switch located in the operator""s compartment. In accordance with the present invention, lights can be mounted about any, all or some of the preselected positions. The bumper or bumper pad, the hood, the windshield, the span, the forward member and/or the operator""s compartment""s rearview mirror can define the preselected positions. Within the scope of the present invention, the no turn warning projected toward the oncoming person can be of any preselected color. For example, red, for fire trucks, or blue and red, for police cruisers. At the same time, it has unexpectedly been determined that amongst the plethora of usable visible light colors, flashing visible white light frequently attracts the attention of the oncoming person. Laser, fiber optics or bulbs, or combinations thereof, can be used to project the no turn warning.
An object of the present invention is to provide a warning to an oncoming person that the emergency motor vehicle is proceeding straight through an intersection rather turning to the left or right.
It is another object of the present invention to enable the warning of an oncoming person that the automobile or truck is proceeding straight through an intersection rather turning to the left or right.
Still another object of the present invention is to flashingly project the no turn warning from the frontal exterior of the motor vehicle toward the oncoming person.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a no turn warning activated by an occupant of the operator""s compartment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide preselected positions for mounting the no turn warning.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to project the no turn warning in the shape of an arrow toward the oncoming person.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for projecting the no turn warning according to a predetermined paradigm.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable an invention incorporating either bulbs, lasers, fiber optics, or other devices known in the art to project light to flash the no turn warning.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to disclose a method describing the flashing of an no turn warning from a motor vehicle toward an oncoming person.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method projecting the no turn warning to attract the attention of oncoming persons, regardless of whether the oncoming persons are operating other vehicles or are pedestrians.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as a no turn indicator apparatus comprising: a frontal exterior of the emergency motor vehicle that also includes a bumper, a hood, a windshield, a span, a forward member and a first visible light such that upon illumination the no turn warning is projected toward the oncoming person; an operator""s compartment situated behind the frontal exterior of the emergency motor vehicle having a switch for the controller for energizing the no turn warning; a circuit coupled to the controller and the first visible light; and a power supply for supplying energy to the turn warning.
Another embodiment of the present invention can be described as a no turn indicator apparatus comprising: a frontal exterior of the motor vehicle that also includes a bumper, a hood, a windshield a span, a forward member and a first visible light such that upon illumination the no turn warning is projected toward the oncoming person; an operator""s compartment situated behind the frontal exterior of the motor vehicle having a rearview mirror and a switch for the controller for energizing the no turn warning; a circuit coupled to the controller and the first visible light; and a power supply for supplying energy to the turn warning.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention can be described as a method of flashing a no turn warning from a motor vehicle toward an oncoming person, comprising the steps of: medially mounting the first visible light about a forward member of the motor vehicle for projecting the no turn warning; establishing other locations about the motor vehicle for mounting other visible lights; mounting a second visible light at one of the other locations; programming a controller linked to the visible lights to energize the flashing no turn warning, according to a predetermined paradigm; engaging a switch in an operator""s compartment of the vehicle for activating the controller such that the flashing no turn warning is projected toward the oncoming person; and evidencing inside the operator""s compartment the flashing of the no turn warning to an occupant of the operator""s compartment.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the devices and methods, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention.